Constelación nueva
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Bianca sabe que su elección fue egoísta y un poco apresurada. Está consciente de que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo que no sabe es ¿por qué? Nunca ha sabido detenerse a observar las estrellas, y ahora en el cielo brilla una nueva constelación, lo bastante brillante como para que al fin se de cuenta de los por qués. Femslash. Continuación de "Estrellas". Puede leerse por separado.


Gente, les traigo paz. ¿No? ¿Eso no era aquí? Vale, vale. Gente, les traigo femslash. He aquí otro oneshot de mi pareja favorita. Explico. Básicamente es lo mismo que el fic anterior, Estrellas, sólo que narrado desde otro punto de vista. Ewe. Convertiré esto en una serie, tengo varias ideas; no sé cuántos sean al final o algo así, pero definitivamente tengo que hacerlo. Este fic se puede leer separado del anterior, aunque si gustan pueden leerlo.

Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson y sus personajes pertenece por completo a Rick Riordan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bianca vio por el rabillo del ojo como Zoë salía de la taquería que Ares había abierto para ellos mientras esperaban a que Percy terminara de hablar con quién sea que estuviera hablando. Thalía y Grover parecían absortos en su discusión, algo relacionado con Pan y la búsqueda, de modo que se levantó de la silla y siguió a la teniente sin hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta y entrecerró los ojos, buscando la figura esbelta de Zoë en la quietud de la noche. Aunque todos sus sentidos se habían aguzado considerablemente en aquellos días desde que se había convertido en cazadora le costó unos segundos localizar a la muchacha.

Estaba de pie, con el rostro vuelto al cielo. Se veía a mil kilómetros de distancia, como si estuviera perdida en las constelaciones. Se acercó, sabiendo que la única que le respondería sería Zoë, aunque eso significase molestar a la chica.

-Tú sabes de qué se trata, ¿verdad?

Zoë la miró con sorpresa; probablemente no había esperado que Bianca la siguiera. La menor se dedicó a esperar; sentía sus mejillas enrojecer, de modo que levantó los ojos y los dirigió a las estrellas, evitando los ojos de Zoë.

-¿Qué cosa? –la voz de la cazadora sonaba natural, y Bianca la miró, ahora más tranquila al saber que no la había importunado. Zoë tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero no lucía enfadada. Por toda respuesta Bianca señaló la limusina parqueada, esperando que se entendiera lo que quería decir. Ahora Zoë sí lucía molesta, mas Bianca estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

-Es Afrodita –Zoë lucía casi furiosa pero se controlaba-. La diosa del amor.

La muchacha prácticamente escupió las palabras, en especial el nombre de la diosa. Bianca miró de vuelta la limusina, preguntándose el motivo de tanto desprecio para con la diosa. Había escuchado la historia de algunas cazadoras, de modo que no se le hacía demasiado difícil creer que Zoë odiaba a Afrodita.

-Pareciera que la odiaras –comentó en un murmullo, más para ella misma que para Zoë. Volvió el rostro en dirección de la chica, quien lucía sorprendida. Estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haber hablado cuando Zoë volvió a su habitual expresión neutra.

-Ella lleva a las doncellas a dar todo por hombres que nunca las valoran de verdad –la respuesta de la cazadora sonó como algo que se hubiera aprendido de memoria para cada ocasión en que apareciera aquel tema. Bianca arqueó una ceja sin darse cuenta. Tenía la sensación de que Zoë estaba mintiendo, y al instante sintió de nuevo aquel calor en las orejas y las mejillas.

-Supuse que irías algo así –dijo, incapaz de contenerse. Para disimular levantó las manos y se acomodó los mechones hacia atrás de las orejas-. ¿Por eso la odias?

Tal vez no debía preguntar, pero había algo que la hacía querer prolongar la conversación, por no decir saber más acerca de Zoë. La teniente la contempló un momento, el mismo que la más joven aprovechó para admirar los rasgos fuertes y sencillos de la otra. Le recordaba a esas imágenes perfectas de los cuadros de los ángeles; delicados pero resistentes, firmes y seguros.

-No –los labios rojos formaron una única palabra, y en los ojos negros y antiguos había un reflejo como de cristal roto hace mucho tiempo. Bianca avanzó, insegura de lo que quería decir. Se las arregló para hablar, alejando sus ojos.

-Pero tú también diste todo por un hombre, ¿no es así? –Zoë pareció congelarse un poco al escuchar la pregunta, y de inmediato sus hombros cayeron. Parecía derrotada.

-La odio porque el amor no existe en realidad –dijo, sus ojos recorriendo las montañas de chatarra que se alzaban más delante de ellas. Bianca aguantó la respiración-. Se supone que todos estamos unidos a alguien, y que en algún momento encontraremos a ese alguien. Pero si eso fuese verdad, ¿habría cazadoras? ¿Nuestra señora se alejaría de los hombres? ¿Habría tantas historias trágicas?

Había cierta desesperación en las palabras de la muchacha, y entonces Bianca se dio cuenta de que era estúpido pensar en ella como una adolescente. Había liderado la cacería durante mucho tiempo, seguramente viendo más y más chicas con el corazón destrozado, alimentando su propio dolor. Bianca pensó en lo que la había impulsado a unirse a aquellas chicas, si nunca había sentido nada por nadie ni quería alejarse de nada. En su momento había pensado que se unió para escapar de sus responsabilidades. Ahora sólo sentía que se suponía que estuviera allí.

-Yo creo que es porque hay gente que no quiere buscar ese amor –Bianca enfrentó su mirada con la de la mayor, una fiereza naciendo de su interior, la sensación casi punzante de que la teniente estaba en un error. Zoë la miraba aturdida y dolida, pero Bianca se obligó a continuar-. Hay personas que quieren sentir pero no se atreven a verdaderamente enfrentarse al amor. Recuerdo algo –dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Algo golpeaba en su memoria, luchando por liberarse. Buscó, anhelante-. Alguien solía decirme que yo sólo debía esperar, que algún día conocería a esa persona.

No sabía quién era ese alguien ni le importaba. ¿Era su imaginación o los ojos de Zoë estaban brillosos? Esperó que fuera lo segundo.

-Tú… ¿Sigues esperando a esa persona? Bianca, tú… -Zoë sonaba profundamente derrotada.

-No lo sé –respondió ella, segura de lo que decía-. Sé que ahora soy una cazadora de Artemisa, sé que debo dar la espalda a los hombres, pero también sé que el amor es real. Sé que todos estamos destinados, Zoë.

No entendió por qué usó el nombre de la teniente, pero lo sintió como una caricia en la boca, como si fuera correcto. Se hizo el silencio entre ambas, y Bianca se fijó en que los ojos de Zoë ya no lucían oscuros y fríos, ni imponentes; eran hermosos. La máscara –que ahora sabía que Zoë portaba- se descompuso y vio sorpresa, incredulidad y más cosas que no pudo identificar en el rostro de la cazadora. El instante se alargó, y vio una constelación reflejada en los ojos negros.

-Bianca –Zoë murmuró su nombre como hipnotizada, y la menor se inclinó hacia adelante, sin saber qué esperar, pero en definitiva esperando algo. Sus latidos se aceleraron, expectantes.

¿Cuándo fue que apartó sus ojos de los de Zoë? Nunca lo supo. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue estar viendo la figurilla de Mitomagia, la única que le faltaba a Nico. Pensó en su decisión. Realmente no había tenido mucho que ver con su hermano, pero su siguiente elección era incluso más egoísta. De algún modo debía compensarlo. Recogió la figura y la guardó en su bolsillo, sin pensar.

Quería salir de ahí. Quería terminar la búsqueda. Quería reflexionar acerca de su futuro y acerca de las cosas que sentía. Cuando Talos se levantó se obligó a sí misma a resistir el impulso de huir. Percy le habló de su idea loca y casi suicida, y entendió que aquello era su responsabilidad. En medio de todo, sólo pudo pensar que era parte de su elección.

"Si me pasara algo, dásela a Nico. Dile… dile que lo siento."

Corrió y entró por la trampilla, escuchando todavía el grito de Zoë, preguntando qué iba a hacer. Su voz sonaba preocupada y casi desesperada. Se sujetó con fuerza a una barra de metal y se impulsó hacia arriba, buscando más travesaños a los cuales sujetarse. Hacía un calor espantoso, y sus oídos retumbaban por los golpes del metal a su alrededor. Ágilmente logró avanzar por el cuerpo del gigante, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde había una plataforma sobre la cual se ubicaba la caja de control. Movió con rapidez las manos, concentrándose al máximo en salvarlos, _en salvarla_.

Creyó que lo lograría. Buscó con la mirada alguna forma de salir, sujeta firmemente a una barra de bronce celestial mientras el gigante caía hacia un lado. Quería asegurarse de que Zoë –y los otros, en especial Percy- estaban bien. Los ojos negros de Zoë relucieron en su mente. Estaba a punto de saltar.

Sintió su mano pegada al metal, y por un momento no sintió nada. En el tiempo que tarda un latido empezó a sentir dolor, como si todos los nervios de su cuerpo estuvieran expuestos al rojo vivo. Dio un grito, pero ya no había nada. Caía libremente, ajena ya a todo. Pensó en Nico, y esperó que Percy supiera explicarle.

Por último, cuando sus pensamientos estaban demasiado embotados como para discernir entre la realidad y las alucinaciones, sintió una mano cerrándose sobre la suya. Un par de ojos negros como la pizarra del cielo a medianoche brillaban, y en ellos brillaban las estrellas.


End file.
